The present disclosure generally relates to computing networks, and more particularly relates to managing networks based on roles and proximities of users and/or user devices.
Current strategies for providing user devices, such as wireless communication devices, with access to networks generally concentrate on local (static) WiFi hotspots or cellular networks. Such strategies usually assume that a WiFi hotspot is able to provide sufficient bandwidth to users, and that the cost of cellular data connectivity is justified based on its wide-spread availability. However, these types of networks can easily be overloaded by user demand or can become cost prohibitive for users.